webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nom Nom vs. Hamster
Nom Nom vs. Hamster is a short by Bert Youn. It was released on Cartoon Network's site.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/nom-nom-vs-hamster-episode.html Synopsis Nom Nom is forced to share the spotlight on his new video with an uncooperative hamster. Plot The short begins with the Bears watching an Everyone's Tube video of Nom Nom eating eucalyptus leaves. The koala then falls asleep and falls out the tree. The video ends, and Grizzly asks how the video managed to get 20 million views. Panda answers by saying it's "really hard to capture a koala in the wild doing that sort of stuff," and Grizzly agrees. The next scene is of Nom Nom in some sort of studio, getting prepped by his crew to star in another video. He then tells the crew to shoo, leaving him alone to be prepared. After doing so, he signals to his bodyguard to carry him to the set to start filming. Upon arriving, Nom Nom sees a hamster sitting on the set. He complains about this, and the director tells him that they're "doing a joint video together with a hamster," and that, "The hamsters are huge right now. It's gonna be great!" Nom Nom moans in frustration, but goes ahead with the video anyway. The first attempt has Nom Nom sitting next to the hamster. Nom Nom tries to get the hamster to do something but it doesn't. Nom Nom complains. On the second attempt, the hamster simply walks off the set. Nom Nom yells at the hamster, claiming he was in the middle of his scene. On the third attempt, Nom Nom tries to pull the hamster back into the shot, but it scampers away. On the fourth attempt, Nom Nom shoves the hamster with his foot, trying to get it to wake up. The fifth attempt is Nom Nom laying on the ground, looking cute for the camera. The hamster walks right in front of Nom Nom's face, and Nom Nom tries to move it but it keeps returning. The sixth attempt is telling the hamster to, once more, get out the way. The seventh is Nom Nom trying to pet the hamster but it bites his paw.The eighth is Nom Nom being dragged around the set, holding onto the hamster's back as it runs around. The ninth and final attempt is Nom Nom trying to get the hamster to sit up, but it keeps falling back down. Nom Nom screams and yells, "I can't do this anymore! I'm out! Talk to my agent!" Nom Nom then storms off the set. The short ends with the hamster standing up on his hind legs and saying to the film crew, "Is that a wrap?" Features Characters * Nom Nom * Grizzly * Panda * Ice Bear * Hamster (debut) * Farmer * Unnamed worker (debut) Locations * The Cave * TV Studio Trivia * This marks Hamster's first appearance in the series. He will appear again in Kyle. * Hamster is the fifth speaking animal featured on the show. Errors * When Nom Nom is practicing in the mirror, for a brief frame while he squishes his face, the line-art on his lips disappears. * When Nom Nom is swinging his hand around after Hamster bites him, in the space in between his head and his arm, on certain frames, his ear disappears. International premieres * "놈놈 vs 햄스터" May 14, 2016 (Korea) Videos Minisode - Nom Nom vs. Hamster Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Shorts Category:N